


[vid] Got Her Own

by bingeling



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: I think Max is the best. So I made a vid about how Max is the best.





	[vid] Got Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Got Her Own" by Syd.

password is **blacksails**

[Download: mp4/h.264, (193.9 MB)](http://bingelingftw.com/vids/bs_got-her-own_bingeling.mp4)  
[Download: mp4/h.265 (144.9 MB)](http://bingelingftw.com/vids/bs_got-her-own_bingeling.h265.mp4)  
subtitles coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> This premiered at VidUKon 2018. With heartfelt thanks to salvamisandwich for giving me the encouragement to submit this.


End file.
